


The day we...

by Miiika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miiika/pseuds/Miiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is about Kuroo and Kenma who go to different universities, didn't talk with each other for a while and will meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Horrible Day

This morning was a terrible one.

Kuroo was lying in his bed and was looking at the alarm clock next to him. It was currently half past two and he overslept his morning lessons.

As Kuroo realised that his eyes went wide.

"FUCK!“

When he wanted to move and get ready, his head started to throb painfully and a low cry escaped from him. It was a _perfect_ start for a _perfect_ day…….

Although the spreading pain made him want to stay all day in his room and sleep, he still rose himself up and went fast to the bathroom, which was just a few steps away.

He splashed water on his face and started to brush his teeth while trying to remember what the fuck happened on Bokuto’s party yesterday. Everything he could recall was that he drank. That he drank more and in the end way too much. Everything else was hazy.

"I knew I shouldn‘t have gone to the party. I mean, I don’t even remember how I got back to the dorm" Kuroo mumbeled  with his toothbrush in his mouth and scolded himself but the worst thing was that he missed his Mathematics class.

He knew that if he wouldn’t start to learn for the math exam he would be totally screwed and fail them and if that would happen then he wouldn’t be able to play volleyball with his new team anymore and that... that would suck.

He really enjoyed to play volleyball even after he went to university in Tokyo three years ago. Of course he was sad when he first left his hometown, his team and Kenma but right now he enjoyed his life. His life as a third year in university. He had his own room in the dorm, he played volleyball with Bokuto and his new friends and went from party to party where he played with some cuties. Life was great. But honestly if he were to be asked what he misses the most right now it would definitely be his best friend Kenma and the time they spend together in his room, playing video games. Kuroo smirked recalling the past.

After Kuroo was done with cleaning his face and didn‘t looked like he just came back from the dead he went to his closet, took some clothes out and started to undress himself. _Crap_. While Kuroo took off his shirt he had still on from yesterday, a hickey on his neck came to his filed of vision. But not just one. There were many of them. There were spread from his collarbone to his chest.

"Great. Seems like I don‘t remember the girl who left them ……… or the guy.“ Kuroo spoke to himself while checking himself in the mirror. His hairstyle was messy as always and while he touched the new bags under his eyes he looked at the clock which urged him to finish him dressing himself.

He began to pack his gym clothes for the volleyball practice that was in ten minutes and left the room, which smelled a bit like vomit and vodka, while praying that the pain in his head would disappear.

\----------------------------------------

This morning was a terrible one Kenma thought while standing in the shower. His body still aching from the volleyball tournament from two days ago. Everything was much easier when he played in Nekoma High with Yaku, Lev, Kuro…….!

He grabbed ahold of himself when he thought of his best friend and commanded his mind to stop. To stop his thoughts of Kuro but he knew that this was impossible. The past three years he couldn’t stop thinking about him. About the person that made his heart break. That made him want to rip his heart out just to end the pain he felt. He missed him.

He didn’t heard from him since he got into university. Sure they called each other at the beginning but after a couple of months they talked less and less and now they didn’t heard from one another for about three years. No actually for two years and eight months. He counted every single day of them. The days he couldn’t hear Kuro’s voice.

Kenma showed a sad smile and clenched his fists. He was glad that nobody was here to see him in this state. He hated the pity of other people.

After another thirty minutes in the shower, he started to get dizzy from all the hot water. He got out with a tied towel around his waist and looked into the mirror. 

Big golden eyes, soft skin, two Helix’s piercings and one Industrial on his left ear and total black hair. That was him. That was him, _now_.

He looked away and went to his room. His clothes were already laid out on his bed and everything he needed to do was to slip in his jeans and his T-shirt.

The outfit may be pretty simple but on Kenma it looked different. It suited him.

In his black skinny jeans everyone could see his long and gorgeous legs and the dark red T-shirt, that was a little too big for him, made him look adorable and made his arms paler than they already are. In combination with his black hair style, which didn’t change since high school except from the colour, and his golden-honey eyes, which stood out the most, he almost looked like a beautiful painting if he wouldn’t move.  

He glanced a last time in the mirror before he took his bag with his volleyball clothes. Kenma didn't had classes today so he left his dorm room and started to go to the gym where his team waited. His _new_ team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language so sorry if I will make mistakes :)
> 
> This is also my first fanfiction.


	2. Just like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I rewrote this chapter because I felt that Kuroo was a bit OOC (maybe he wasn't but I really wanted to that that anyway) :D (05/16/2015)

Kuroo came out of his room with his bag hanging around his shoulder and began walking his way to the gym.

The warm and yet fresh summer wind had something soothing to his body and he instantly relaxed when he was outside. The breeze blew gently through his hair, which was messier than normally and let single strands flutter in the air for a couple of seconds before letting them fall again. Kuroo closed his eyes for a moment and breathed out gently to enjoy this moment. He didn’t think of anything. He just concentrated all his thoughts on the feeling of his awful headache slowly fading away before reluctantly opening his sleepy eyes again and staring towards the bright sun.

It didn’t surprise him that just a few people were on the campus. It was Monday and everyone else had either classes or cured their hangover with sleep. To be honest, he also would have liked to stay all day in his own bed and just wait for the horrible day to end but he couldn’t. No matter what, volleyball was more important than the after effect of his drinking last night and he still had a little hope that his day wouldn’t turn out to be a total disaster, despite the rough start.

Kuroo stopped for a while and took the time to stretch himself properly to shake off his slackness. It worked, even if it was just a little. Satisfied with that he was about to move his legs again until a cat jumped in front of him out of nowhere and Kuroo was forced to stop immediately in his tracks. He kept his breath in but sighed in relief after a while.

“That was dangerous, little one. What If I would have accidentally stepped on you?” He scolded the cat with a soft voice, as it sat down right in front of his feet and blank stared back at him.

Kuroo blinked at the little animal and noticed that its eyes were lightly brown and the fur was complete white except from a brown spot between its tail and left leg. The shape almost looks like a little heart to him. It didn’t move at all. It just sat there and was staring at him with its big eyes. He couldn’t see any hostility in its face but he could feel that it kept its distance. After a while he started to chuckle.

“You are just _like_ Kenma.” He mumbled and bent down with a gentle smile.

Kuroo started to pet its small head and surprisingly the cat didn’t ran away. It seems the cat enjoyed the warmth of his big hand. It began to purr and lean its body more against the source of the warmness. They stayed in that position for a while. It was the first time since this morning that he felt _happy_.

  
_Maybe this Monday won’t be that bad after all_? Just when that thought crossed his mind, Kuroo grimaced all of sudden and he could feel a shudder down his spine. Like something _really_ bad would arrive any second.

“Oyyy!~”

He instantly turned around to where the voice came from and saw the cause for his bad feeling. The first thing what fell in his field of vision was a spiky-white-head. Bokuto was coming, running from behind and waving happy like a small kid. He started to laugh at his big _misfortune_ which wasn’t really one.

Turning his attention to the cat again, he noticed that the white ball of fur was already gone. “Seems like it doesn’t like people….. really.… It _really_ is just like Kenma.” Kuroo muttered to himself with a wide grin, his eyes still on the spot where the cat was sitting a few moments ago.

“What are you doing here?” his friend asked out of breath, when he finally reached him.  
“I was petting a cat.” Kuroo stood up, fist bumped his best friend (obviously it was the coolest thing ever) and the two of them started to walk to the gym together.

 

 

“Dude, you really don’t remember a SINGLE THING from, yesterday?!” Obviously, Bokuto was acting shocked while dropping his jaw and throwing his hands in the air. They were already past the convenience store, where they stopped a while ago to buy some sandwiches and now it was just a two minute walk left until they reached their goal.

“Boku-Bear, You’re the worst.” Kuroo answered jokingly, munching on his bread and Bokuto started to laugh.

“Sorry, sorry, but that’s not really a surprise, darling~ You really went overboard. I’m more surprised that you could get off your bed alone….. Or could it be that someone helped you out?” A cocky grin made its way onto his face and he started to wiggle with his eyebrows while pointing at Kuroo’s hicky.

He just smirked in return. “Too bad but I was alone when I woke up. Honesty, I would have loved some fun this morning.” Sounding a bit disappointed he took the last bite of his sandwich. “Did you maybe see the cute little vampire who left these, yesterday? I need to show them my gratitude.” He winked at his friend who was still walking beside him, chewing on his half eaten bread. Bokuto rested his chin between his thumb and forefinger and silence spread between the two of them as he began to think about something. A sly smirk spread across his face for an instant but it disappeared as soon as it came.

“You wanna know?” He asked finally with a full mouth and his voice started to take a teasing sound. He didn’t look at his black haired friend, who nodded at his question.

“Ku-Kitten, you really wanna know?” Now, definitely a clear creepy grin rose upon his face and Kuroo stared at him with a slight confused expression. He blinked a few times and then narrowed his eyes while moving his head for a second nodding.

He turned his head like the creepy ghosts in horror movies and was staring at him with a smug smile. “Then you need to ask nicely.” Some crumbles accidentally came out his mouth as he was speaking and have fallen on the ground.

“Dude, that’s gross.”

Bokuto started to chuckle at his remark but didn’t respond. “If you really wanna know you need to say, please tell me who left these cute marks on my dirty body, Bokuto-sama!"

Kuroo tilted his head. “Wooow, you _really_ _are_ gross.” He crumbled the packing of his eaten sandwich in his hands and threw it in a nearby bin when they finally came across one.

“But that’s what makes you awesome, like me.” He started to stare at him with an amused expression. “So would the kind Bokuto-sama please tell me who left these cute marks on my dirty body?”

The eyes of the volleyball player beside him widened, looking like they would plop out any minute and he started laughing out really loud. “Dude, you really have no shame! You’re grea-“ Choking from his laughter he started to wrap his arms around his belly. Gross sounds came from him and the bread crumbles did their best to escape from their master’s mouth prison. After he finally calmed down he inhaled deeply and started to explain.

“Ahhh my stomach hurts now. You’re awesome, Ku-Kitty! But sorry man, I didn’t see you make out with anybody. I left early yesterday~.”

Kuroo sighed. “Too bad……. But…..Ahh…. Whatever.” Losing his interest he turned his gaze forward, seeing the building their heading for in the distance.

“But more important…” Bokuto mumbled before losing himself in his thoughts like he did just a few moments ago. No, that’s not right. This time it was a little bit different. Heavy silence spread among the two volleyball player’s and Kuroo saw his expression changing into a sad one before he started to speak again. “….don’t you wanna ask why I left early?" The question sounded almost like a whisper.

Kuroo stared at his face for a while. There was just one person who could bring him to make such a face but that was impossible right now. It was impossible that he could be the cause of it. He wasn’t even here.

“Sure, but you need to ask _nicely_.” His teasing tone made Bokuto grin, again.

He stared into the air before puffing his chest out and getting his cocky expression back. Now he was half back being his usual self.

“I left because Akaashi came to Tokyo, yesterday.” He started to speak, his gaze never leaving the spot ahead of him.

“Akaashi?” Kuroo repeated surprised. So he _was_ the reason after all. Kuroo didn’t expect _him_ of all people to be in Tokyo.

Bokuto nodded with a happy smile, forgetting his heartbroken feelings he felt a moment ago. “He came to visit his sister to help her with a pregnancy thing.”

“You two met up? Why did he call you?” He paused and didn’t even try to hide his shock in his voice. “Wait, since when is he back in Japan?”

“I don’t know. He just called me when he was already here and then we met at the station. We just talked about everything. About our collage lives and about stupid things like the new scary movie in the cinema.  I mean I didn’t see since the time he went away and…...” Bokuto paused. He thought for a while and started talking again. “I think I’m still in love with him.”

Kuroo didn’t say anything. He just listened carefully while his friend searched for his words. Walking in silence.

“I couldn’t think straight when I was with him yesterday. I wanted to talk with him, ask him about soooo many things but in the end I couldn’t form a god dam sentence. Every time I wanted to say something my throat got dry and I stuttered and… and… since when is speaking that difficult?!” He ran his hand nervously through his spiky hair, causing them to lose their shape a little bit. “He just looked hot. I mean he ALWAYS looked hot but I just couldn’t handle it when I saw him again. I thought I was okay with our break up after he went to America but….I’m... I'm not. I don’t know what I should do.”

Kuroo knew that Bokuto liked Akaashi since the first day they met and that his beloved one also had strong feelings for him. He was sure to tell Kuroo every detail of it and bug him every little second because of that. After going back and forth in their relationship and after Kuroo finally kicked his ass to just fuck him already, he was finally brave enough and confessed his love to him when they were in high school.

That day before Bokuto crashed at Kuroo’s place and cried a lot. (Of course he denied that every time Kuroo would mention it.)

Both of them were really happy together but it just held for four years until.... until they broke up. It was rather complicated but the main reason was because Akaashi wanted to go and study in America. They tried really hard to stay together but it was too difficult not to be able to see your partner or even talk with him because of the time difference. They tried really hard to stay together but…. after thinking everything through both of them decided to break up before it could get more difficult. (Of course Bokuto cried again that day.)

“I feel ya, man. You were really happy with him and I think you are totally made for each other.” Kuroo began. “I just don’t wanna see you all depressed again. Boku-Bear, you are really ugly when you cry.” He continued with a grin while putting his arm around Bokuto’s shoulder. “But … if you wanna go for it I will cheer you on. Go, get him and then lay him down!”

“Yeah. Thanks, dude.” He swung his arm around Kuroo’s waist in response while holding his food in the other. ”You’re sure are lucky that Kenma and you are not in the same position. You don’t have feelings like that for each other. ” With that he got his cocky spirit back and now he was _totally_ his usual self again. They continued walking like that until they reached the sports hall.


	3. Their own world

“Kenma you are late!”

Kenma arrived at the gym for the volleyball practice. Just as he slid the door open an angry shouting expression came to his field of vision. The black haired boy held a ball between his right arm and hip while standing in front of him. All the other members were already on the court and trying to warm themselves up before the jogging outside would start.

“Sorry. Did you wait here for me, Hajime?” Kenma responded with a calm voice and a blank expression.

Iwaizumi frowned. He did that a lot when he was angry or irritated.

“Yes, I did but I wouldn’t need to if a certain somebody would be once on time. Now come on or the coach will be angry, again.”

Iwaizumi growled, grabbed Kenma’s wrist and dragged him to the locker room. He didn’t asked him why he was late. He never asked him if he was late and Kenma was thankful for that. Iwaizumi probably already knew the reason anyway. His reason that he had thought about Kuro and couldn’t have come here until the painful feelings have stopped. Kenma didn’t told him about it but he probably understood it because he was the same in the end.

Iwaizumi released Kenma’s wrist when they reached the locker room and shut the door behind them as they went inside. He let go of the ball in his hand and it rolled away from him on the ground. He turned around and looked closely at Kenma’s face which was still free of every emotions.

“Are you alright?” Iwaizumi let out a worried sigh and slowly took Kenma’s hand in his own.

“Yes. I’m fine. Thank you.” Kenma replied to him as he grabbed his hand tighter. “I can’t mourn forever.”

They stood in that position for a while not saying anything while looking each other in the eyes. They both enjoyed the silence around them. They weren’t in the locker room anymore. They vanished inside their own little world where nothing expect happiness existed. No sadness, no grief no painful feelings. Nothing. Without a word Iwaizumi reached out for Kenma’s hair. He let the black and soft strands dance between his fingers.

“Your hair…” he breathed out calmly “…is still wet. You’re going to catch a cold like that. Honestly, can’t you even take care of yourself?”

His lips rose into a little smile. A _kind and sad_ smile. A smile he had when he thought about _that person_. In that moment their world shattered. That one smile pulled both of them back to reality.

“So mean, Iwa-chan!” Kenma was puffing his cheeks while pouting.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened at his behaviour and he froze in his movement. For a moment it seemed like he wanted to say something but he didn’t. Iwaizumi just stared at Kenma’s big cat shaped eyes and held his breath.

Kenma’s expression turned in a soft smile again and he closed his eyelids. This time he was the first one to break the silence. “That’s what _that person_ would have said, right? I talk about Oikawa Tooru.”

He slid his hand out of Iwaizumi’s grip who was still stiff from the shock and went to the bench to change his clothes. He put his bag on the bench and started to take off his dark red T-shirt. As Iwaizumi came back to reality he saw Kenma without his clothes. He saw his petite body, his long legs, his slender waist, his pale skin and the tattoo on his left shoulder.

Neither Kenma nor Iwaizumi dared to speak again. The only sound that filled the room was the sound of rustling clothes as Kenma slid in his trousers. Iwaizumi took some steps ahead until he was standing right behind him. He looked at his tattoo with a sad face and caressed it with his hands. He put a kiss on it and Kenma flinched.

“If we don’t hurry up the coach is going to scold us.” Kenma said with a low and quiet voice.

His weak protest didn’t helped. Iwaizumi didn’t respond and kissed his shoulder again. The warmth of his lips felt nice against his skin. Kenma turned around and slung his arms around his neck. They started at each other for a while, searching for something in their eyes until Iwaizumi started to kiss him on the lips and slowly deepened it. Their tongues intertwined with each other.

“Hey Kenma, Iwaizumi! The coach seems really angry. How long does it take you to cha-“

The door was swung open and a tall brown-headed boy entered the room. A white number six was printed on his dark green jersey. It was Katsuo, the Libero of the team. His eyes went wide when he saw the awkward position of the couple and he stopped in his mid-sentence.

“Sorry to interrupt you two.”

He smirked with a knowing grin and closed the door again.

Iwaizumi let go of his partner and coughed. His cheeks turned red and his gaze was dropping on the floor.

“Sorry.” He said with a low voice, his eyes still glued to his feet.

Again, Kenma turned around to his bag and slid in his shirt. Besides his own name, the school name Kamiko and the number three were written on it. He changed fast into his volleyball shoes and went to the door.

“Don’t be.” He started to smile. “Come on, or we will be really in trouble this time.” Kenma said with an outstretched arm and a soft voice.

Iwaizumi moved to pick up the ball on the floor and took his hand.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Still embarrassed he let Kenma take the led to the court where everyone else waited.


	4. Sports Team University Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I rewrote chapter two because I felt that Kuroo was a bit OOC (maybe he wasn't but I really wanted to that that anyway)

“Nice toss, Captain!” Kuroo shouted at Oikawa, who directed the ball in Bokuto’s direction.

The Wing Spiker rejoiced in response as his palm touched the ball and in return it went over the net and hit the floor with a powerful noise. He cheered with a loud grunt and took off his number three T-shirt, which he waved around in the air.

The sad thing to Oikawa was that this wasn’t even the first time someone stripped down just because the ball got over the net. Mostly Bokuto and Kuroo did it. No actually _just_ Bokuto and Kuroo did something as stupid as that.

“That’s gross.” He commented loud when the spiky-head ran to Kuroo and both of them jumped for a chest bump. His eyes squinted immediately and his expression turned lightly into disgust.

“Didn’t I say no more striping? You should listen to the Setter, who can throw the balls easily at the back of your head when you’re not looking.” Crossing his arms over his chest he tried his best to fulfil his duty as a captain and get him back at being dressed.

Bokuto finally turned his attention to him and he let go of his shirt in his hand, which fell on the ground. His face seemed amused as he walked away from his dark haired friend, right over to him.  
“Come on, I know you like my body. I can feel you stare at me every time I take off my clothes.” He wiggled with his eyebrows and gave him a dirty little smirk.

Oikawa could feel his irritation risen at that remark but swallowed it down. “Yeah, you wish. “ He responded with his everyday smile and his voice started to take a teasing tone. “Why should someone as beautiful as me be interested in an owl like you? I prefer smarter, more compassionate and manlier guys.” A little grin rose on his face at his small victory as he saw his opponent losing his smile for a second.

The eyes of the rest of their team were already glued on the two of them and many started to laugh at their little quarrel. While some only watched the little show of theirs, the other ones already began to take sides.

Oikawa could hear the cheering for him from their ridiculous looking green haired Libero, Naoki as he screamed “SHOW HIM OIKAWA!”

On the other side Noaki’s twin Suburu, the purplish-blue haired Ace, rooted for the other team.

Of course that caused Bokuto’s ego to boost up even more when he heard his name and Oikawa could swear that he saw him puffing out his chest.

Obviously annoyed, Tooru breathed out slowly. “Let’s end this practice for today.” He answered calmly. His smile never leaving his face, for which he was thankful. His perfect smile never betrayed him. _Okay_ …. it didn’t betray him for the _most_ of the time.

“We’re practising already for two hours.” He continued and it took him his whole concentration not to let his smile waver. ”As a great Captain I have the duty to look out for you guys.” Really proud of himself for acting mature he winked at him with a pleased grin.

Just as he was about to walk away and leave that owl alone, another annoying person appeared from the side that strained his self-control even more.

“Owww, we already know that you got the hots for us, babe. No need to be shy~” Kuroo slid in the conversation with a cocky grin on his face to back up his friend and they greeted each other with a stupid fist bump.

Before he could even muster the strength to counter the attack he could hear something crack and realised that it was his inner composure.

That’s it. He gave up.

Any other day Tooru could have played it off easily but not today. Today was just a horrible day where he was on edge all the time and every small thing that would push him, could bring him to explode just like a bomb. Truth to be told, he didn’t pitied that the two first victims for today were them.

He slowly turned around and walked to one of the balls on the ground in silence and picked it up. With a slightly crooked and twitching smile he turned his head to the idiots again and took his Setter position.

A little bit confused at the sudden behaviour of Oikawa both realized fast and yet much too late what would come next. Before they could even think twice they swallowed thick with wide eyes.

“Ku-Kitten..” Bokuto spoke in a low whisper “…I think that we maybe overdid it, today.” With his shaking voice he turned around to meet his best friend’s gaze, only to find him already gone.

Running to hide behind the big Naoki he ducked himself and prayed for his survival. “Sorry, darling but I’m not ready to die, yet!”

“TRAITOR! What’s with our promise to die together as bros side by si-?!”

Before he could even finish the sentence a ball hit him right in his face. Except from the sound of the impact and the Wing Spiker’s shriek only a suffocating silence followed.

Everyone was too afraid to speak as their held their breaths. Even the always noisy Suburu and Naoki held still, surprised at the fact that Oikawa lost his temper.

Tooru breathed out and his face softened into his normal smile, again. “Sorry, my hand slipped.” He giggled and everyone of the team relaxed again while starting to laugh at the stupid face Bokuto made.

He touched his face carefully as if to feel if everything was in its right place. “Owwww..… “I think you broke my nose.” He started to complain.

Seeing him upset made Oikawa almost feel guilty. Almost.

“I didn’t. I hold myself back…… I think?” He tilted his head in a cute way and stared at him with his big chocolate brown eyes.

Their theatre ended quickly when suddenly a loud noise turned their concentration to the door of the gym only to find their coach Fukuda walking in.

“What’s going on here?” He asked with a rough sounded voice and with a serious and scary expression, which he always had on.

Oikawa asked himself sometimes if he also made such a face when he was a kid. (Because honestly if he did the little him would have definitely ran away from him.)

Suburu was the first one to come back to his self and to answer playfully.

“Just the usual Fuku-sensei!” He gave him his best smile while crossing his hands behind his head and leaning back.

The Coach only gave him a dissatisfied look and came closer to the circle of the volleyball team they unconsciously formed a while ago.

“How often do I need to tell you? Don’t call me Fuku!” He lifted his hand and hit Suburu and Naoki with a little punch on the side of their heads.

Before the Ace could react, the unstoppable fist already collided with his skull and he let out a small whimper in return.

Naoki also tried to dodge the attack but wasn’t fast enough as the unexpected onslaught got him. He touched the spot where he was hit with his hand and began to whine. “Owww! Why did you also hid me, sensei?”

He gave him a sad puppy look and turned helplessly to Suburu.

The coach ignored their sullen faces and spoke without to look at them. “Just had a feeling that something would be missing if I wouldn’t hit both of you as always.”

Before one of the boys could say something in return and before the debate could go further, Oikawa opened his mouth.

“We just finished with the practice and were on our way to the cabins.” His everyday smile was already on his face again as if his outburst didn’t happen at all.

“Hard-working as always, that’s good but I need to announce something important, so stay put for a little longer.” Everyone looked surprised at him while paying close attention. Even Kuroo, who still hid himself came out of his hiding place.

He clicked his tongue before continuing. “Don’t be so tense. I have good news for you guys.” He cleared his throat with a cough before speaking again. “In general it’s about an exchange.”

Naoki was the first one to ask. “An exchange?”

“Yes. Since a couple of months the council of the Tokyo universities have come together and thought about how to support the sports team more. The result of that is the exchange.” Coach explained calmly without to be bothered by the aahhhh’s and oohhhh’s of the two coloured hair brothers.

“The so called SPE-Project, the Sports Team University Exchange, will be in a week. It is like a student exchange but instead of a person, a whole team from another school will be exchanged with another group of another school for two weeks. That gives one the opportunity to train with a team from another area of Tokyo.” He dropped his gaze to a sheet of paper in his hand opened his mouth to continue until he was interrupted again.

“That means that we will go to another city!“ Suburu screamed totally exited and his eyes sparkled with excitement.

Giving his brother a high five Naoki nodded.“ That means no class for us!” His high-pitched voice echoed through the gym and pierced its way through Oikawa’s ears.

Fukuda just closed his eyes, shaked his head and massaged his temple as if a headache would torture him.

“We are not going anywhere. Just listen already you two.” He gave them an angry look before he began to speak once more.

“First.” He lifted his arm and held out his forefinger.

“Our team was chosen to participate in this event but our football team will be the one who is going to exchange with another volleyball team.” With slow motion Suburu’s face got sadder and sadder until Naoki hugged him from behind to comfort him.

Not even bothering to glance at them the coach opened his eyes again.

“And second.” He added a second finger before taking his hand down again. “The other team will also live in the same dorms as you and visit classes, which are necessary for them. So to sum it up, that means that the students from another university will come here to Tokyo, will live here for two weeks and we can practice with them as much as we want.“

A big sigh escaped him and he turned to Oikawa to give him the paper in his hand.

“The team will arrive next Monday in the morning from Kyoto. Every school also got a sheet where the members are listed. Go through it and inform yourself with their names and positions. That’s it.” Sensei moved his legs again and escaped through the exit, which he came from just some moments ago, before he could be even bothered by Suburu and Naoki again.

As Fukuda was out of sight everyone else moved to Oikawa’s side to get a glance at the list. He turned his eyes away from the door and also looked through the paper. The school name Kamiko was at the the top while the members were written right under it. Just as he was about to reach the end, he held his breath unconsciously as he came across two names he knew.

 

 **Kozume Kenma** – Setter  
**Iwaizumi Hajime** – Wing Spiker

 

From his right side he could hear Kuroo’s voice as he muttered “Holy cow”.


	5. Destination: Hell

Kenma lies on his back on a bed and holds a paper in his hand. It was the list the coach gave them after he gathered all of them together and told them about the whole SPE-Project a couple of days ago. He still couldn’t believe how _cruel_ fate actually was. Out of all schools in whole Japan why must it have been _that_ one University in Tokyo? Why must it have been the school Kuro attends? Just … just when Kenma started to be okay without him again.

He let out a small sigh and turned his gaze on the ceiling. For the first time this day, no for the first time this week he stopped staring at that one name that brought back hurtful memories to him and crumpled it without thinking twice. He didn’t even brother getting up before throwing the garbage in his hand in the little trashcan on the other side of the room. He watched it all the way flying in the bin before turning his gaze on the ceiling once again.

The light was too strong for Kenma and it started to hurt just to keep his eyes open. He slowly closed his eyelids to escape the bright shine from above. Since he was little he has always been sensitive when it came to light and that was one of the reason he preferred dark rooms and didn’t like to go outside.

The one who pulled him out of his dark room was Kuro. He was the only one who cared enough for him to take his hand and show him the whole world. Maybe that is exaggerated but Kenma has always felt like that.

Kuro was his own sun. A sun that even though it was dazzling, it didn’t hurt him and gave him a feeling of warmth and protection.

Kenma dragged his legs to his chest and curled himself to a ball. He tried to think about something else, about the things he liked and the things that made him happy. Anything that would distract him from the heavy feelings that were growing inside of him. He thought about apple cakes, his team and Hajime’s warmth when both lied cuddled up together.

Concentrating his mind on what happened on Monday hid body started to relax. He thought about the kisses in the locker room, how his tongue felt in his mouth, how Hajime’s fingers carefully touched his tattoo and placed gently little kisses on it.

Kenma carefully lifted his hand and touched his lips with his cold fingers as he remembered the sensation. He thought about how the Wing Spiker looked into his eyes with a stern gaze, searching for any kind of doubts befo-

A ring tone brought him back abruptly from his thoughts and Kenma jumped a little. He rolled himself on his side and lifted his cell phone from the floor.

>> Kenma, don’t forget that we meet tomorrow at 04:00 am

>> Heard that the other team is reaaaally good. Let’s show them how strong we are (ง •̀_•́)ง

>> Remember to go to bed early today :)

>> Let’s show the Raidon University our spirit!!

>> Kenmaaa~ don’t play all night with Iwaizumi-senpai in bed or both of you will oversleep~

A soft smile graced his face as he read the messages from his teammates. Just the last one from Katsuo made him frown on the inside. Since he found them making out in the locker room he teased them more than before. It was not like they hid their relationship from everyone. In the contrary, everybody already knew about them. Or thought they would know about them would be more fitting to say.

Everyone was sure that they dated each other but there were wrong. They didn’t went out with each other. Kenma wasn’t sure what they actually were but if he needed to describe their relationship he would say that both of them were like two cats that tried to lick their wounds for each other.

He didn’t disliked that. Hajime was important to him and he knew that the Wing Spiker felt the same about him. Both helped each other out. They made each other strong. They comforted each other if it was necessary and they never left the side of the other. They had a bound that nobody could explain or destroy. Even if one of them would leave one day the bound would always be there. It was a place they could always return to. For Kenma the relationship with him was his second sun that didn’t hurt him through its light.

With a warm feeling in his chest he tossed himself on his back and began to type on his phone. In the distant he could hear the sound of stopping water and shortly thereafter the quiet creak of an opening door as Hajime came out of the bathroom. Kenma gave him a quick glance as he stopped in the middle of the room.

Iwaizumi didn’t wore anything except for his pyjama pants. He was standing there a little stooped as he dried his short wet hair with a towel. Hajime never wore more if he got himself ready to sleep. When Kenma asked him once if he wasn’t cold like that he just shrugged and told him that due to his high body temperature he didn’t need to wear more. Kenma envied him a little for that because he had a really low body temperature and was always cold. Even in the summer months when he felt way too hot his skin remained cold as snow.

His eyes slowly wandered lower on Hajime’s good build body as he followed the water drops on his stomach.

“Are you still thinking about it?” He suddenly looked up and stared back at Kenma. “I know that it feels like a bad joke and honestly I still hope that it is one but …...”

The shorter one just sighed. “I know. Don’t worry about me. I’m fine.” Kenma pressed the sent button on his phone to reply and laid it down on the carpet again. “What about you?” Kenma’s gaze pierced relentless through the others eyes.

Iwaizumi didn’t respond and just moved himself to the bedside with small steps, trying not to scare Kenma with any hasty movements. He knew that the Setter seemed stronger on the outside but was still the same cat in the inside, he had met in high school and that would run away if you approached him too fast. He sat down with a ‘’plop’’ and ran his hand through Kenma’s soft and black hair. Iwaizumi could feel the shorter one relaxing at his touch.

Kenma was sure that Hajime’s habit to stroke his hair when he seemed tensed up was because he has always done it for Oikawa in the past to comfort him. He could tell because he always watched the people around him and naturally he noticed that he had always stroked _his_ hair if the other was nervous before a game or if he just looked down. Of course, that was something Kenma wouldn’t tell him. He would just frown and deny it.

“I will be fine.” He turned his face to Kenma and showed him a pained and angry expression.

“I _probably_ will. I’m just afraid to see him again. Heck. I already get angry just thinking about how that idiot rejected me. I should just punch him in his stupid face to get over him.” He clenched his other fist until his knuckles turned white.

Kenma looked at him without an expression and opened his mouth to speak. “Hajime, mayb-“

“Stop that. I don’t want to speak about that again. Just…. Just let’s stop.” Iwaizumi retreated his hand and stood up.

“Let’s go to bed. We need to get up early to catch the bus to Tokyo and it’s already past midnight.” Iwaizumi went back to the bathroom to put his wet towel in a clothes basket before coming back again. “Do you want to sleep here or do you want to go back to your room?”

Free of any emotion on his face and without saying a word, Kenma just stared at him. He was already tried of all the talking for the day.

A light chuckle filled the room as Iwaizumi goes to his drawer. It was one of the special moments when they understood each other without words. They always understood each other when it came to their feelings but if it was something about their needs they needed to speak most of them out. Hajime turns around with a shirt in his hand and holds it out to him.

“Thought so.” He says with a gentle smile. “I don’t think you need to wear more clothes than that because it’s hot outside but if you feel cold you can tell me and I will give you more.”

Kenma stands up and reaches out for it. When he turns around and starts walking over to the bathroom a hand grasps his wrist and prevents him from taking another step.

“You know… you can change here.” Kenma turned his head to the source of the voice and just stared at him. Even though Hajime’s ears were a bit red from his embarrassment, he still looked him straight into the eyes without letting his gaze waver.

“Why do you like to watch me changing my clothes?”

The question just came out of him and even though Kenma didn’t hesitate to ask, he still wasn’t sure if it okay for him to do so. Both of them never asked each other questions. It was not that they couldn’t. It was just neither of them tried to or felt the need before. Either they could both understand each other because they shared the same feelings or they just remained silent because they knew it would be better to leave that topic untouched until the other one was ready to speak about it.

Hajime loosened his grip and bit his lower lip at his question. “I am … I just….”

Kenma stared at him and knew from Iwaizumi’s reaction that he just asked something that certainly belonged to their leave-it-better-untouched category. Before Hajime could withdraw completely Kenma slid his hand out of his loose grip and swung his arms around the others waist to hug him. He placed his head between Hajime’s shoulder and neck and he could feel Iwaizumi’s arms slowly covering his own body.

Hugging people was something Kenma never did. He didn’t liked to be touched by others except from Kuro and his parents and now his list expanded also to Hajime.

Iwaizumi was special to him. Kenma didn’t mind to be touched by him and to touch him. He was the first one to be that close with. Even Kuro couldn’t keep up with it anymore and he was sure that it was the same thing for Iwaizumi and Oikawa. They both shared a closeness nobody else could compare to.

The close hug felt good and the light breath tickled a little against Kenma’s ear. The slow movement of Hajime’s chest as it went up and down made him even a little sleepy and he could feel his eyelids closing.

“Sorry, forget that I asked.” He whispered in the others ear while breaking apart from the hug.

He took Hajime’s hand and squeezed it a little before dragging him to the bed. He shoved him carefully to the bedside once again and went to the middle of the room. Kenma felt embarrassed and was thankful in these moments that his emotions didn’t showed on his face.

With his face looking toward the room’s wall and with his back showing towards Iwaizumi he first took off his socks before slowly sliding off his jeans. As his beautiful and long legs were exposed he could hear a little gulp from the person behind him and Kenma felt a pair of eyes scanning his body from the top to the bottom.

Next he griped at the hems of his shirt and slowly moved it over his head until it fell on the ground next to him. He was standing completely bare just wearing his boxer shorts.

Kenma turned around to meet Hajime’s eyes and tried to watch his reaction as he slipped into the shirt Iwaizumi gave him a minute ago. It was way too big for him and looked more of a short dress on Kenma than a t-shirt.

With small and barely audible footsteps he came closer to the bed, stopping in front of Hajime who was staring at him with an intense gaze. His arms were slowly reaching for Kenma’s waist and pulling him into his lap.

When his knees landed between his legs he took the back of Kenma’s head and pulled him slowly into a kiss. There was no hurry, no impatience and no forcefulness. They just kissed each other gently until Kenma invited him as he opened his mouth and carefully letting Hajime’s tongue in. Both could feel each other’s slowly increasing heat through the kiss.

While their tongues intertwined with each other Kenma could feel a hand as it slowly wandered up his thigh and moved further until it reached the end of his pyjama. His big hand was warm against his own skin and he enjoyed every touch from him. A little whimper escaped Kenma as Hajime’s hand went under his shirt and reached the waistband of his boxers.

Breaking their kiss apart, he laid the Setter down on his back with a careful movement. He climbed on top of him and looked him into the eyes as he gently caressed Kenma’s black strands of hair behind his ear. His silver piercings on his ears were visible and Iwaizumi noticed Kenma’s glassy eyes as he stared back at him. With a slight grin his eyes wandered further down. Kenma’s t-shirt was pulled up a bit and now his pale legs and stomach were fully visible.

“Ha..ji..me” Iwaizumi could hear his whisper as he breathed heavy. “Do… Don’t stare so much.”

“Sorry.” He smiled and leaned in to put little kisses from his neck to his belly, careful not to leave a hicky on his skin behind that was white as snow.

As he went further down and reached his abdomen he gripped at the waistband and slid it off. He was being careful not to scare him and threw the unnecessary clothe down on the ground. Iwaizumi could feel Kenma’s palm on his cheek, pulling him without force to his mouth again. The shorter one leaned in for a kiss as he slipped dazed his tongue in. Hajime responded by pressing Kenma’s petite body closer to his own and the shorter one let a sweet moan out.

Iwaizumi liked the noise Kenma made when they had sex. Usually he would never raise his voice and it felt good to know that he was the one that made him moan like that.

He could feel the other ones fingers on his skin as they touched his biceps, reached slowly for his chest, wandering down his abs and slipped down his pants.

He groaned loud when Kenma gripped at his half hard cook and bit his lower lip as a response. He was being careful not to let out any more sounds out while trying to control his rough breath.

Hajime let his hands wander gently from Kenma’s thigh to his abdomen and his partner tilted his head back when he reached his entrance. Kenma’s face was flushed and he let another moan out with slightly parted lips.

“You’re adorable.” Hajime whispered in his ear as he slid his other hand between his legs.

 

 

“We need to get up.” Iwaizumi whispered slightly in Kenma’s ear as both of them still laid cuddled up in bed together. His thumb was circling small circles on Kenmas left shoulder where his tattoo was.

Kenma buried his head further in Iwaizumi’s chest and hummed in response.

“In the end we both didn’t get to sleep.”

“Mmmmm”

“Are you tried?”

“Mmmmm”

He laughed a little at his unilateral answers and spoke up again.

“I will use the bathroom first and then I will prepare our luggage. So you can take your time with a shower.”

With a rustle Kenma lifted his gaze to meet Iwaizumi’s and started to speak with a quiet voice. “You will prepare our luggage?”

He chuckled and squeezed him. “Just for once.”

With that Hajime stood up and moved himself to the next room but stopped in the doorway. Even though he looked in Kenma’s direction, he avoided eye contact.

“To your question before.” He blushed and lowered his gaze on the floor. “I.. When I think too much about that idiot, I just want to make sure that you are really here with me. I just want to hold you. I just want to see everything from you.” Hajime blushed even more and bowed his head. “And...and….. Sometimes I just get the urge to see you stripping off your clothes and touch you. I don’t know how to describe it.”

“Perv.”

“I know.”

A calm smile rose upon Kenma’s face when he saw Iwaizumi certainly looking embarrassed.

“But I like you anyway.”

Hajime looked up slack-jawed before he started to smile back.

“Thanks.”

His voice was soft as he spoke and he looked definitely happy. He turned around and went in the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Kenma stretched himself when he was alone and searched sleepy for his cell phone to look at the time. When he finally found it under his underwear the little blinking light showed him that he had a new message.

Kenma’s eyes went wide as he saw the number and the sender. It was a message from Kuro.

>> YOOO! Heard you will arrive tomorrow at eight. I will definitely be the first one to greet you with a warm hug~ Gonna wait for you at the entrance tomorrow morning until you arrive. Kenma, let’s have fun the next two weeks ~

With clammy palms he gripped his phone tighter and looked at his display. He was happy to hear from Kuro but it hurt him more than anything.

Kenma really wanted to see him again after this long time and yet he didn’t.

Kuro was his best friend and at the same time he was more and less.

It made him happy that Kuro would wait just for him tomorrow but he also wished he wouldn’t.

He didn’t want to go through it again. He didn’t want to feel like _that_ again. Even though he didn’t wanted to go to Tokyo he knew that he needed to be strong.

When Hajime finally came out of the bathroom he was surprised to find Kenma fully awake and not ignoring the world while trying to sleep.

“What happened?”

Kenma looked up from his phone and stared at Iwaizumi with his golden eyes before he started to speak.

“Kuro sent me a message.”

His voice sounded nonchalantly but Hajime knew better. He stepped closer to Kenma and took him into his arms.

“It’s gonna be okay, Kenma. You _are_ strong”

He whispered in his ear and started to caress Kenma’s hair.

“That’s exactly is the reason why I got rid of my phone. I just threw it away together with Oikawa’s number.”

Kenma placed his arms around Hajime’s broad shoulders and leaned his head on his chest.

“Don’t worry. It’s just two weeks. We will get through it together.”

“Mmmmm”

 

 

It was still dark outside when they went on the campus. Everybody was already outside when Kenma and Iwaizumi arrived at the meeting point.

“The lovebirds finally arrived~”

Katsuo remarked with a teasing grin while sitting on his backpack. He seemed tried and rested his chin on his palm. His eyes were half closed and he looked like he held back a yawn.

“Are we late?”

“No. You are punctually as always, Iwaizumi.” Kuruse, the team captain, answered as always with a gentle smile. He was the only one who looked like he had actually slept. Everyone else looked like they just came back from the dead and would die again any second.

Everybody sat silently on their bags while waiting for the bus. When they finally saw it arrive at the parking space, they slowly moved to its direction.

Hajime carried his and Kenma’s luggage on his shoulder and took the Setter’s hand before moving to their bus.

The coach was already inside when they went in and he greeted everyone with a claps on the back and a smile. _At least he was in a good mood_.

Nobody really talked and the only sound that filled the space was the snore of some who had already fallen asleep.

Iwaizumi and Kenma didn’t let go of their hands the whole time and just stared outside the window. A weight soon fell down on Hajime’s shoulder and when he turned around he could see Kenma’s sleeping face lying on him. He smiled softly and squeezed his hand tighter.

When he could feel his own eyelids falling down he rested his head on top of Kenma until his drowsiness took over his body.

They didn’t woke up until they reached their destination. Until they reached their own hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I just wanted to write two till five chapters but now I'm at chapter five and they didn't even met yet ^^'
> 
> By the way I always appreciate your opinion on my work so I can improve my writing (´ヮ`)


	6. Going unnoticed

Kenma rested his chin on his palm as he watched the scenery passing by the window. It was an unexpectedly nice morning for him. He didn’t feel sleepy even though he just slept for about two hours. Maybe it was because he was used to it. Kenma didn’t sleep much to begin with. He either would play games until morning or he went to bed early just to find that his sleep stubbornly avoided him completely.

 

Nobody else expect from him was awake yet. Not even Hajime. Kenma made sure to be as quiet as possible and not to wake anybody up. He was never a person that would make any ruckus or couldn’t sit still to begin with. In contrary. Because he preferred the world to stay quiet, his almost soundless breathing was the only sound he dared to give from him most of the time, even now.

 

All he wished for in the moment was tranquillity. His life has become busier and was filled constantly with noises. He missed the quietness around him and Hajime was the only one now that could give him a part of it back. That’s why he just sat in his seat without moving around for an hour now, enjoying the silent morning. Keeping still, hiding his presence and being silent like he always did in the past.

 

He watched the blurry green landscape turning into colourful houses and from the signs they passed he could tell that they were already in Tokyo. The bus fought itself further into the heart of the city until they drove past a big sign on a wall:  **Raidon University**.

 

Kenma thought he would feel close to despair or at least something when they would pass the gates of the school but he didn’t. Maybe his own mind and body were already tired of all the negative feelings. Kenma didn’t know. Everything he knew was that he could only feel a dull feeling spreading slowly inside his chest instead. It didn’t feel bad. It just felt numb.

 

The bus stopped in a parking lot and his soundless morning was immediately broken when the bus driver announced through a speaker that they reached Tokyo. Kenma could almost hear the eyelids of everyone as they were being opened.

A head on his shoulders began to lift itself up and soon many sleepy yawns filled the bus. Kenma took a last glance through the window before turning his eyes on the person who was sitting beside him. Hajime was rubbing his eyes and was letting go of Kenma’s hand that he held on for the whole trip to Tokyo. Hajime’s eyes were half closed and his face showed signs that he was still tired.

 

A cough turned every one’s attention to the front, where their coach was standing now.

 

“We got here an hour earlier than expected to but your rooms should be prepared by now. I won’t brother you with long speeches so early in the morning because I can feel that all of you will fall asleep on me if I do, so let’s put that off first. Everyone grab their luggage and follow me.”

 

Even though their coach was tired like all the others, he still tried his best to stay cheery and showed them all a big smile. He was a really caring person and Kenma was thankful that such a person was their coach. It made things easier in a lot of ways. When the coach turned around, the team started to get up and to move out the bus.

 

Kenma just watched the other one’s heading for the exit before he stood up himself and went outside. He hated to mingle himself in a crowd if he could avoid that and preferred to leave as the last person. Naturally Hajime knew that and waited the whole time beside him even though Kenma could tell that he just wanted to get into his room as fast as possible and sleep.

 

As Kenma stepped outside he could feel a warm breeze through his hair. He scanned the area carefully with his eyes and sighed out of relief as he found an empty campus in front of him. Of course Kuroo wouldn’t be here when they arrived an hour earlier than they planned to but for some reason the numb feeling inside Kenma only grew stronger.

 

When his eyes caught Hajime who was carrying their luggage on his shoulder and was staring at him, he turned around and moved his feet to his direction. Kenma slowly reached for his stuff just to find his hand being taken into Hajime’s.

 

“I got this.”

 

He let go of his hand and started to follow the captain who was heading for the dorms. Kenma didn’t move himself until Hajime turned around and called out for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When all got their keys to their rooms the man, who introduced himself as the headmaster, greeted them all with a handshake and started to explain everything they needed to know for the next two weeks. When the older man ended his speech, everyone moved themselves up the stairs to their rooms. Running would be more fitting to say though.

 

Kenma glanced down at the room number on his keys as he followed them and found the number  _312_  blinding him with silver letters. It was on the same floor as Hajime’s.

 

He thought about sleeping in his own room but decided against it. Kenma wasn’t really in the mood to be all alone and Iwaizumi still had his luggage as his hostage. The couple stopped in front of the room  _318_  and went inside. The furniture in the small room was simple. There was a desk on the wall, a wardrobe right beside it, a carpet on the floor and a bed near the door. Everything you could find inside a normal dorm room.

 

Hajime stumbled forwards and collapsed with his face down on the bed. He didn’t even feel like changing his clothes let alone the thought of moving himself. He wasn’t what people would call a morning person. With sloppy movements he slid of his shoes before rolling himself on his back.

 

He glanced up at Kenma beside the door and spread an arm out, inviting him to lay down beside him. The other one took the hand of his and walked to the bed before letting himself being dragged down on the mattress. Two arms made their way around Kenma’s body and even though the feline boy wasn’t tired he didn’t mind to stay like this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hurry!”

 

“Brooo~ not so fast. I just got up.” Bokuto huffed as he was climbing up the stairs to the third floor. It was way too early for climbing up so much stairs and he cursed the guy who broke the elevator the other day.

 

“That’s right Kuroo, slow down.” Oikawa shouted from behind as he avoided expertly the ones who rushed down the stairs. He was giving the white haired owl in front of him a teasing smile who was bumping into one person after another.

 

“Not a chance. It’s ages ago since I saw Kenma.”

 

Kuroo stopped when they reached the floor they were heading for and started to look for the number  _312_.

 

“Besides we missed each other this morning. I won’t miss this opportunity. NoT a ChAnCe.”

 

“It’s only ten. How I now him he won’t leave his room until he needs to anyway.”

 

Kuroo turned around on Oikawa’s remark and gave him a knowing grin.

 

“Is someone jealous because a certain somebody ignored all of your text messages?”

 

Oikawa gave Kuroo a sullen face and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Iwa-chan didn’t ignore me! Wh-“

 

Before he could prepare for his counter attack he was interrupted by Kuroo’s excitedly scream as he pointed at a black door.

 

“There it is!”

 

Both watched their black haired friend running up to the door with small steps. He knocked before reaching for the door handle just to find the room locked.

 

Kuroo tried to knock a second, a third and even a fourth time but he couldn’t hear any steps or noises from the other side.

 

“Kenma?”

 

He tried to call out his name to make sure he wasn’t asleep or played one of his games but even then Kenma didn’t answer.

 

Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck and sighed in disappointment.

 

“Seems like he’s not here.” His gaze turned on Oikawa. “Where is Iwaizumi’s room?”

 

The other one just averted his eyes and shrugged.

 

“Huh? I though you went to Kiyoko and asked her for his room number.”

 

“I did.”

 

“And?”

 

Bokuto watched Oikawa as he looked down on his feet and puffed out his cheeks slightly.

 

“She said that I should stop brother the newcomer.”

 

A short silence befell the hallway and was fast broken with the loud laughter of the two persons in front of him.

 

“That’s NOT funny. Why is she always like this to me?” Oikawa pointed a finger at Kuroo who was now holding his stomach from all the laughter. “She gave _you_  his room number, right? Why not to me?!”

 

Bokuto brought a hand to his face to wipe away the tears from the corner of his eyes.

 

“Maybe because of the accident with the freshman last year?”

 

“That happened only once!”

 

Oikawa gave Kuroo a disapproving look and puffed out his cheeks even more when he saw that both of them were still giggling.

 

“Maybe they are on the campus. Let’s search for them.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kuroo took a bite of his bread before gulping it down with hot coffee. After searching for about two hours for a small pudding head and a green jersey that said Kamiko, they gave up and decided to grab a bite in the cafeteria. He didn’t eat since yesterday and the food in his mouth filled Kuroo with pure bliss.

 

When Oikawa finally brought his food, he sat down in front of him and started to spoon up his soup. Only then Kuroo noticed that his best and coolest bro was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Where is Bokuto?”

 

“He got a text message and screamed something about  _now or never_  and  _love never dies_ before dashing out.”

 

Without further questions, Kuroo took out his cell phone from his pocket and began to move his fingers over the display.

 

Ku-Kitten: >> Oho

Boku-Bear: >> Ohoho?

Ku-Kitten: >> OHOHO

Boku-Bear: >> OHOHO!

 

Oikawa looked up from his bowl of soup and grimaced at the disgustingly cocky face Kuroo made.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re watching porn in the cafeteria.”

 

Kuroo’s lips rose into a grin.

 

“And if I am? Would you like to try and stop me?”

 

Oikawa snorted and stood up before putting his half eaten meal away and moving himself to the exit.

 

“Oww, come on you know that I’m just joking.”

 

Oikawa turned back around. “I know but do  _you_  know that our lecture starts in five minutes?”

 

Kuroo looked at the clock on the wall and froze. “Shoot! You’re right!”

 

He grabbed his bag beside him and stood up to run after Oikawa. Before he had the chance to catch up with him, he bumped with his shoulder into someone and his bag fell onto the ground.

 

Kuroo mumbled a fast “Shit, sorry!” and picked up his bag before heading for the exit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kenma placed a hand on his shoulder where he could still feel the lingering tingle and watched the door frame where his best friend just leaved through. He was afraid of what would happen if he would see Kuroo again but he didn’t expect that when they met that Kuroo wouldn’t even notice him.

 

In the past something like this would never have happened because even when Kenma tried to go unnoticed by others Kuroo was the only one who could find him. No matter how hard he tried to hide himself.

 

Kenma clenched his fist until a hand, which tugged at his hem, forced him to turn around. A small girl with long and curly hair and a worried expression looked up to him.

 

“Sorry but are you feeling okay?”

 

Kenma looked down at her with a blank expression and tried to remember what he needed to do at such a moment. How did he need to act when somebody tried to talk to him? Ohh. That’s right.

 

Slowly a calm smile painted Kenma’s face and his expression went gentle. He moved his hand that was placed on his shoulder on the top of her head.

 

“I’m alright. Thank you. I hope I didn’t worry you too much.”

 

The girl gasped in love-struck and went bright red.

 

“N- no. I- I’m glad th- that you’re fine.”

 

Kenma noticed how she avoided eye contact and looked at everything expect him.

 

“I- I need t- to go.”

 

She turned around and went hurriedly back to her friends that watched them with flushed cheeks.

 

A low snort came from behind Kenma and when he turned around, he saw Hajime covering his mouth with his palm to supress his laughter.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

Hajime calmed himself down and grinned at him.

 

“It’s not your fault but let’s take care of it before it can get annoying.”

 

Hajime came closer and looked down at Kenma.

 

“Just play along.”

Iwaizumi glanced to the side to find the group of girls looking at them with curious eyes and was followed by Kenma’s eyes as he observed the other boy.

He smiled down at Kenma and tried to speak loud enough for them to hear. “There you are. I searched for you. Do you want to eat something?”

 

With that Kenma understood fast what he meant.

 

He tried his best to stretch his face muscles enough to build another smile on his face.

 

“Sorry for running away” Kenma slipped his hands into Hajime’s and watched from the corner of his eyes how the gazes of the girls got fixed on the two of them. “I want to eat cake.”

 

Hajime caressed Kenma’s cheeks. “You can’t just eat sweets. I will get something salty for you.”

 

With a slow movement he bent down a little and placed a peck on the others forehead. Neither of them enjoyed the idea of PDA but they always acted in their own way aggressively as a couple when they needed to tell others to keep their  _hands off_.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

The faces of the girls got redder and redder and the two of them watched as they leaved.

 

Hajime sighed out in relief. “The first day starts already stressful. Let’s go over to the others. They are already waiting for us.”

 

Kenma loosened his grip on Hajime’s hand but before he could withdrew it, Iwaizumi smiled and got a hold of his hand again.

 

“We still have time until the meeting with the other team starts. Let’s enjoy the rest of the time a little bit more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy  
> first: I'm really sorry this one took so long but unfortunately I'm very busy this month  
> second: I need to figure out how to progress the story faster  
> third: Iwaken is fucking sweet  
> fourth: I have a tumblr account you can visist me on: http://nemuri-nekoo.tumblr.com 
> 
> That's all. I'm out


End file.
